Visit to Camp Half Blood-blood
by Agent spy
Summary: This story is not placed anywhere in paticular. in Camp , of course . THis has a visit from the relatives of the campers {won't mention godly or mortal ;) } . they have loads of fun (or troubles). The campers will also have some other unexpected troubles. They will need to transport the parents but will Hermes be with them? read on to find out ! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah People! First fanfic ever! This is my first time and I would love it if you guys could review and send me your ideas!**

**As I hate long author notes I'll just end now. Let's get on with the show!**

**BTW this is not based anywhere In particular so just go with the flow,**

**Disclaimer :- [put humorous disclaimer here]**

**P.S. – I don't own Percy Jackson :(**

**Visit to Camp Half-Blood**

**{Percy's point of view}**

I sat by the canoe lake, musing over the matter. It was a very interesting yet troublesome choice. There were many ifs and buts. Yet, the decision would have to be made. Sadly , there was no one else in the Poseidon cabin whom I could consult . Annabeth was the counselor for the Athena cabin and would be making her own decision. No help from that point of view either . I sighed.

"Well", I thought, "I always wanted mom to see the camp. Here's my chance"

I walked up to the Big House, standing by the strawberry fields in all it baby blue glory. Chiron was nowhere to be seen. I walked into the rec room and saw that the Aphrodite cabin counselor was also there. "She must have already decided.", I thought as I walked in. As I walked up, she got up and left. Chiron turned to face me. "Well", he asked, "Have You decided?"

"Yup" ,I said "I vote Yes"

"Very well, yours was the last vote"

"What?!"

"Yes Percy. For the first time you have not made any rash decision and have thought it over. No doubt this is one of the factors because of which it took so much time but at least , you won't be regretting this decision later."

"Ookkaaay", I thought "At least I won't have to wait for the result now"

"What's the final tally?", I asked him

"I will not tell you now , Percy , I will announce it during dinner"

"Oh , curse", I thought "There goes my plan of knowing the results first." I knew that there was no point in arguing with Chiron . I nodded at him and left .

As I walked towards my cabin I wondered what would be the result. I would love it mom and Paul could come but I still knew that it might not be in the best health for the latter. He was insane / delighted when he saw Mrs O' Leary . How would he survive when he came? When I reached my cabin I decided that such decisions are best done in sleep. I jumped onto my bunk and passed out.

**Well , how was it? I know that it is short but this is my first time and all …**

**So I hope you guys don't mind. There wasn't much in it but I am building up the suspense for the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW !**

**P.S. Feel free to send me your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well , here's the next chapter . Thanks for the favs and follows! It felt so good to see them. Love your support. **

**Disclaimer :- Me – Hey , Rick , can I have the rights to Percy Jackson? **

**Rick :- Talk to my lawyer. **

**Me – Is that a yes or a no?**

**Rick – Talk to my lawyer. **

**Me – Should I call again later? **

**Rick :- …..**

**Me – Curse the right to remain silent! I guess that's a no. :(**

**{PJ point of view}**

I slept like a dog. That dosen't mean I didn't have nightmares. Sheesh . I would my trade my Minotaur horn for that . Wait . No. 10 drachmas. NO ! Forget it , but you get the point, right. What I mean by 'slept like a dog' is that I dremt of dogs. Simple. I dreamt that I was strolling with Annabeth through the forest. We were holding hands and she turned to face me. She smiled and I just smiled back. The next thing I knew , Annabeth was five feet away from me , a hellhound over her. I moved to attack , just to find that I was up in a tree. The hellhound growled and lowered its head over her. Annabeth gave a scream .

BAMM! I was awake, sweating rivers. The Hudson would have been jealous. I scanned my cabin , calming my breathing. I calmed down and got out of my bunk . I decided to shower. As soon as I came out I heard the bell for dinner ring. Followed by the sound of my stomach rumbling. I ran for my door, my target, the dining pavilion . As I ran I saw the Ares cabin coming out . Clarisse was holding a sheet of paper and was counting something . I didn't stop to ask . I ran and took my seat at my table.

Clarisse POV

Percy ran towards his table looking like he just got out of bed. Sheesh. "Will he ever the learn about the existence of a comb?", I thought to myself. I looked back to my sheet. The vote of the cabin was agreed with me. The vote was decided.

Chiron POV

All the campers filed in and took their places. I was waiting for the Ares cabin. Their vote would make it final. Percy ran in and sat at his table. He looked at me expectantly. I just continued to wait. Finally, the Ares cabin came. I stood up and announced, "All the campers have assembled! Let the feast begin!" The campers went about their formalities and once everyone was done I got up again. Everybody looked up at me. "Campers, I have an important announcement to make which I am sure you all know about. Your counselors were supposed to inform you." Everyone nodded, looking excited. I looked at Clarisse and said, "Has your cabin decided?"

"Yes" she said.

"It is decided then", I said, "After the last vote we have a clear decision by a majority of five votes over the minority!" All the campers looked at me expectantly "Your parents will be visiting Camp Half-Blood for three weeks!"

All the campers burst into cheers. Even those which had voted no, I noticed. "Curious" , I wondered, "very curious indeed" {Hope that's not OOC}

The campers then finished their meals and went off to their respective cabins. The Apollo cabin had not planned any sing along for today. All of them were talking excitedly about the announcement that I had just made. Even I was excited , in fact. I wondered what Mr D. would say when he would come tomorrow. I nodded and trotted off to the Big House. "Enough Excitement for one day", I thought "Time for a nice rest with some Frank Sinatra"

**Well , how was it ? I hope you guys like it . Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well , here's the next chapter . Thanks for the favs and follows! It felt so good to see them. Love your support. **

**Disclaimer :- Me – Hey , Rick , can I have the rights to Percy Jackson? **

**Rick :- Talk to my lawyer. **

**Me – Is that a yes or a no?**

**Rick – Talk to my lawyer. **

**Me – Should I call again later? **

**Rick :- …..**

**Me – Curse the right to remain silent! I guess that's a no. :(**

**{PJ point of view}**

The parents were coming to Camp?! Yippee! I could barely contain my excitement . I had to seriously control myself and not start doing an Irish jig in the middle of the dinning pavilion. Chiron dismissed us to bed I didn't think I would be able to sleep. As I was walking, I saw Annabeth pass by. She looked preety excited herself. I jogged over to her and tapped on her shoulder. As she turned I stepped to the other side. She then whipped her head towards my direction and said, "Really Seaweed Brain? Seriously?" I pretended to look hurt and said, "It's good to see you too" Annabeth then came to my side and stood there. I took her hand in mine and we started to walk. We walked towards the nowhere in particular. We ended up at the Strawberry fields. We sat down at the bench and stared at the stars, enjoying each other's company. Annabeth then said, "So , Percy, what did you vote?"

"Yes", I said, "What did you vote?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes"

"That's right"

I then tried to get to so that I could go and pluck a couple of those ripe strawberries but Annabeth pulled me back down. She snuggled up to me and murmured , "You're not going anywhere ,Seaweed Brain" I had no problem with that so even I relaxed and put my arm around her. We continued to chat and then we just stopped. I looked down at Annabeth and she looked back up at me. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she returned the kiss. I felt bliss. After that we were just sitting there. Annabeth's breathing became slower and steadier. I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. I felt completely fine with that but at that very moment, I heard the growl of a hellhound.

"Relax? That to a demigod? No way", I thought . I carefully placed Annabeth's head on the bench and I sensed some movement behind me. I turned around, Riptide in sword form, to see the Stolls. They were in full battle gear and I realized that they must be part of the night patrol. I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to fight that monster alone. I nodded at the Stolls and turned back to Annabeth. She murmured something I couldn't quite catch. There was a rustle in the bushes behind me and as I turned, a hellhound the size of a truck jumped out. Me, Connor & Travis attacked it at the same time. As usual, I did the stupid thing of taking point.

The hellhound was reduced to ashes in no time. Annabeth had peacefully slept through it all. I realized that the Stoll were keeping oddly quiet. I faced them and asked them, "How were you here so quickly?" They looked guiltily at each other and then Travis said, "We were spying on you two. We are part of the patrol and we were anyway awake. We saw you and decided to prank you guys." "Ok", I said, "But now I have to take Annabeth back to her cabin. I went over to the bench where Annabeth was still sleeping peacefully. I picked her up, bridal style, and walked back to the Athena cabin. As I walked, Annabeth snuggled into my arms and buried her face in my shirt. I reached the door of the Athena cabin to find Malcolm waiting for me. That's where I was wrong. He jumped when he saw me but recovered quickly. He held the door open and I walked in. The whole cabin was asleep. I laid Annabeth down in her bunk and covered her. I kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Wise girl."

As I left the Athena cabin, I saw Malcolm was still outside. I walked towards my own cabin. I turned to look at the Athena cabin one last time before going into my own cabin and saw that Malcolm was talking to someone on an IM. I then walked into my cabin and crashed onto my bunk. I was asleep in seconds.

**Well , that's it for now. This one was especially for Grace. Keep reviewing! Signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well , here's the next chapter . Thanks for the favs and follows! It felt so good to see them. Love your support. **

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Percy Jackson or any other related charecters**

**{Annabeth point of view}**

I woke up to see the sun coming in through the windows. Wait. That's wrong. I was out with Percy in the Strawberry Fields. How am I in my bunk? I noticed that I hadn't even changed yet. I started to get worried as I climbed out of bed. I ran out of the door, towards the Poseidon cabin. "Where was Percy? What had he gotten himself into now?", I thought as I ran. I burst through the door of his cabin to see him , lying on his bunk, one hand dropping towards the floor**. **He was still asleep. I ran to his side and shook him awake. He blinked and his eyes then focused on me. "Good Morning , wise girl" ,he said

"What happened last night?"

"Well… we went for a walk.."

"I know that!"

"While we were sitting on the bench, you fell asleep…"

"Oh, … go on"

"After that, I was sitting and enjoying the calm when I heard the growl of a hellhound. Then the Stolls came from behind. They were part of the Night Patrol. We took down the hellhound together. You slept through it all."

"Oh…." I said. I could feel my cheeks coloring. "Slept through a monster attack? The whole camp will be laugh at me. I was just glad that no one else was there. Except the Stolls. Them, I could handle.", I mused. Percy got up and then walked towards the door, stretching his arms. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "I have to go get ready. Do you think you will be able to survive without me till then?"

"Of course I will wise girl. Anyway , even I have to get ready and start on cleaning my room"

"ok",I said. As I walked out of the door another thought came to my mind. "How did you bring me to my cabin?" I asked him.

"I carried you and Malcolm opened the door for me"

"Uhuh" I said I walked away towards my cabin, planning about the preperations that I would have to make for the visit of our parents.

**{PJ point of view}**

As soon as Annabeth walked away, I closed the door and ran to the bathroom. I quickly got ready and then inspected the carnage in my cabin. As Tyson was not here, this summer, I would have to clean up all by my self. I began with the clothes. Most of them went down the bag for Laundry. The sheets were folded and kept away. The bed was made the other bunks dusted. As I still had the duster in my hand I started to dust the rest of the cabin. As soon as that was finished, I began to put all my things in order. I put my Minotaur horn straight. I made my table clean. I went out and emptied the numerous bins around my cabin, which had of course been filled by me. That took a while but soon it was done. Then I cleaned my fountain. I put some seaweed green flowers in a vase and kept it on the window. I was about to start on polishing Tyson's hanging harpies when the conch horn for breakfast sounded. I cursed and threw my polishing cloth down. I ran for breakfast with looking back, determined to be back in 15 minutes and finish cleaning my cabin.

Breakfast was finished in 40 minutes and I was back in my cabin in an instant. I then started to polish al of the bronze things that Tyson had put up. I polished them until they were squeaky clean. As soon as I was done with those, I turned to see my mom. Well not her really but an IM of hers. She was looking around the room, her mouth hanging open. "you did this all by yourself?", she asked, looking shocked. I nodded my head. She seemed to believe me. Her expression then changed to one of worry

**Why the worried face? Cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating , guys! **i had school! :( **

anyway on with the (short ) update.

* * *

I looked at my mother's worried face. I looked around , thinking that i had left something terrible around. I didn't have anything like that but still...

She saw my reaction and said"It's nothing Percy. It"s just that you didn't contact me in a long time. I sighed mentally.

"mom i need to tell you something. You might be coming to camp sometime soon!"

"seriously"

"Yes mom! Don't you believe me?"

"Of course i do . Except that ... it won't cause any trouble right?"

"No Mom.."

A horn sounded in the distance. It was time for capture the flag. "Gotta go mom. Capture the flag"

"OK Percy , Best of luck!"

* * *

_**SO SORRRRYYYY!**__** I no that it is small but i am at a loss for time. Hpoe to put a peoper chapter soon! **_** Keep R & Ring. It gives me determination.**

**BYE!**


End file.
